Ayla:Herstory
by Leott
Summary: It's Ayla. And it's her history. Or, herstory. Whichever you prefer. Haven't you ever wondered why humans and reptites couldn't get along? And what's with the Kino/Ayla romance thing? This is ayla's past, present, and future. Perhaps after you read, you'l


Ayla: Herstory  
Chapter One: Dusk Enchanted  
By: Ayla  
  
((Author's Note/Disclaimer: Ayla, Kino, and all the characters from Chrono Trigger are the property and are copyrighted by square soft. They are not mine, but if Square wants me to have them... feel free. Just enjoy the story and give me feedback. I'd really appreciate it! Any suggestions you may have are welcome and I gladly accept criticism. Thanks!!! Also, when they are thinking, it's more advanced typing than the way the dialogue goes. I figure that when they think, they don't think in words, but rather in emotions, so that's why their thoughts hold more detail. Just to let you know.))  
  
Streak of brown could be seen, wild golden tresses trailing behind the young girl of 13 summers running so freely into the red sunset. Brilliant smile was upon her lips, her eyes alight with the beauty of the evening as she gazed, awed, into those crimson rays of the setting sun. She stood there, a lone silhouette with her legs spread, arms passive at her sides. Never had she seen such splendor as this, and she reveled in the colors, oh, the brilliant colors! She was bathed in golden light, though the sky was hued of carmine. Dazzling. Brilliant. The dry grasses brushed her slender legs as the breeze brushed by her, ruffling those untamed golden curls. Her spirit was as free and joyous as her appearance.  
She was quite unaware of a set of eyes on her, observing from a distance. Kino of the Laruba tribe gazed at her, unabashed. She was beautiful. And strong. He had seen her great feats of strength, so strong for a woman of her age. And she seemed so... unique. Different from other girls. Soft smile curved his lips as he leaned against solitary tree standing alone within that field of flowers and dry grass. His own blonde hair had been pulled back in small streamer, tied off with thick strands of the malyaka plant. He was quite taken with her... if only he was of her tribe! The people of the Laruba were cowards, but ah, those of her clan, they were brave! Especially this young she-cat.   
So lost in his reverie, Kino hadn't realized the girl had disappeared... the sun had sank beneath the rim of the earth, and so she had departed. With a soft, barely audible sigh, he slowly turned to start back towards the Laruba village. He didn't get far.  
Suddenly he was looking up, and on his back on the ground. That girl! She was straddling him, her fist raised in the air as she was ready to strike if he so much as moved... She had vicious claws upon her slender digits, and looked quite capable of using them. Her honeyed brown optics narrowed suspiciously as she peered at him intently, trying to discern if he was of her clan. No.. he was not. Her scowl was clear in the semi-darkness.  
Who you? You not of the Ioka! The girl with the slanted optics let out a low hiss. Kino didn't so much as move. Mild amusement etched itself onto his rather handsome features.  
You right. I of Laruba. Me Kino. At his words, she snorted and quickly got to her feet as she looked down at him in disgust.  
Hu. Laruba. Laruba cowards. Kino coward? Her hands went to her hips as she bent over him, sneering slightly. It seemed to Kino this girl held great animosity for those of his tribe. Holding her gaze steady as he proudly lifted his chin in defiant manner, well, as much defiance as he could muster as she seemed to have the upper hand and was looking down at him, he shook his head.  
No! Kino strong. Not like others of tribe. He slowly sat up, glaring up at her. With a sudden, hard movement, he had shoved her down to the ground, as if demonstrating his great strength. Immediately, she lashed out, catching him squarely in his jaw. In now time, they were both grappling in the dirt, rolling down the gently sloping hill as each tried to gain the upper hand in the battle. The slope grew more steep, as a result, they tumbled swiftly.  
Kino found himself drenched, and beneath the surface of the water. And he was pinned beneath the Ioka villager. Struggling to get up, he broke the surface and glared icily up at this girl who had over powered HIM, KINO, the strongest of his tribe. She was laughing softly as she quickly got off him, her eyes glittering in the darkness that had descended upon them. Night had cast it's purple shadow across the land, turning everything to shades of purple and blue except in the dim light of the fires of their two separate tribes. Kino soon found he was laughing too as he pushed himself into a sitting position in the cool, clear liquid.  
Kino strong! Me like! Ayla had been surprised with his strength. He had almost bested her.. ALMOST. But once more, she had proven herself to be strongest, most agile, as she had gained yet another victory. Kino studied the shadows that danced across her visage, his smile soft now as he observed her intently for a few moments.  
You strong too! What name? Kino's questioning gaze studied her intently as he stood, his movements lithe and smooth. There was ripple of power within his well defined muscles that Ayla couldn't help but ignore. Clearly fascinated with him, she took a moment to reply.  
Me? Me Ayla. Ayla strong. Strongest in clan! She stated it proudly, tossing her heavy, wet curls over her shoulder. Someday Ayla be chief of village!  
But you girl! Kino exclaimed, unable to resist blurting that small opinionated remark. Females were never chief. Immediately, Ayla's expression hardened into fierce scowl. Her slender brow furled together as she stood her ground, slender yet muscular arms folding across her chest as her chin lifted defiantly.  
Ayla strong! Whoever strongest is chief! Oculi blazed. A spirited one, Ayla was. He would have to remember that. He smiled at her, nodding solemnly. He jolted up, peering intently at the sky. Mother-sky was showing her flowers! He needed to get home immediately!!!  
Kino must go! He turned, starting to dart in the direction of the tribe of the Laruba. He was halted short as he almost stumbled over Ayla. She had somehow managed to move in front of him, stopping his progress.   
Ayla see Kino again? Her melodic voice was soft, as was her expressive countenance. He quickly nodded, moving around her before with a wave of his hand, he departed once more, not looking back.  
  
Ayla sat for a long time after he had taken his leave, staring up at mother sky's flowers. She knew she should be returning and that her elders would be worried, but regardless, she couldn't bring herself to leave. There had always been something about those silver tinted flowers that soothed her... She was aware of the conflicting emotions within her breast, and so she sat, trying to discern them. He was of the Laruba, the coward tribe, yet his strength was immense... Was his courage like this too? A contradiction of what he was labled as well? Called one of the weak tribesmen, and yet that force of his strength was shocking... perhaps his courage was stronger than her people had said. And another thing bothered her. He had stirred something deep within her, though she couldn't bring herself to admit to it yet... What was going on? Emotions etched themselves onto her countenance before her mounting exhaustion had taken it's toll on her, and she was forced to return to her village. As she lay down upon her furs and her eyelids fluttered down for sleep, her thoughts remained on Kino. Whoever this Kino was, he sure was enchanting. 


End file.
